Always You
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto finally have their happy ending... right? Not so. Mpreg. Slash. Yaoi. Angst. Companion to Looking In.
1. Preface

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

**Prologue**

Rating: M (for good reason this time)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

_Warnings__:_ mpreg, slash, non-con (rape), yaoi

Disclaimer: I own Destin and another cute little boy you will come to love, everything else, unfortunately, does not belong to me, so please don't sue. I assure you that you won't get anything.

**Babblings****:** Some of you asked for a sequel to 'Looking In', so here it is. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this. I wrote it all out in my notebook while at my grandparents' house. Be prepared for some angst. Also, if you have not read Looking In you might want to before you proceed. It's not too long. Or you can attempt to understand this. Have fun. Oh and in this story, it switches point of view between Naruto, Sasuke AND Destin.

_Edit:_ I've gone through and added some thing and fixed my typos. Enjoy.

**Naruto's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Naruto." My name slipped lovingly off his lips. I looked up, my blue eyes meeting his infinite dark ones, and smiled - something I was doing a lot more of lately.

"Are you alright? Can I do anything for you?" Sometimes, I swear he was worse than Katherine.

"Sasuke," I said softly, reaching for his hand and placing it on my protruding belly. "I'm _fine_. I promise."

He opened his mouth to say something again when Destin walked, sleepily into the room. "Good morning, Sunshine."

Wiping sleep from his eyes with tiny fists, he came and sat next to me, fingers dancing lightly, playfully over my stomach, leaving me feeling all tingly. "When do I get to see my brother?" he asked, grinning, making my heart go into knots.

"Any day now."

I felt Sasuke move to sit behind me. My slight body relaxed against his. It was in moments like this that I knew everything was worth it. I finally had my family. Everything was right. Nothing could go wrong.

"Destin," said Sasuke suddenly, startling me a bit. "I'm going to ask your daddy a question, okay?"

Enthusiastically, Destin nodded his head. I, frankly, was rather confused. Had they planned this beforehand?

Sasuke stood up and then knelt in front of me. "Naruto," he said in the same sensual voice he had used before, "I love you more than life itself and I want to properly raise this family. Please, will you marry me?" At this, he lifted a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever laid eyes on.

I, for one, was at a loss for words. Both my son and my lover were looking at me expectantly. Staring into their eyes, I knew I couldn't say no. Not that I wanted to, any way. Tears began to well in my eyes. This startled Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! It's so sudden and–"

I interrupted his babbling by smiling and clasping his hand tightly.

"Yes."

He smiled the most wonderful smile and pulled me into a warm embrace. "Thank you, Naruto. I love you. I love you."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

I screamed in agony as another contraction hit me. Already, I had been at this for hours, maybe days. Each moment was blurred with the next. I was fading quickly. Sasuke was with me, holding my hand, but I couldn't see him, my eyes clouded with tears and pain.

"Push, Naruto!"

"I AM!"

"You're almost there."

Crying, I used the last of my strength and pushed.

Then there was screaming and it wasn't my own.

My energy was gone. Sasuke's face came into focus. "Don't leave me," he cried. "Naruto, I love you!"

That was the last I heard as my vision faded for the final time.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** Well, there it is. I was thinking about switching chapters each time I switch points of view. That would make for shorter chapters… but more of them. What do you think? Review!


	2. The Other Side

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_**Top of Form**_

_**Bottom of Form**_

_Chapter_ **One: T**_h_e **O**_t_h**e**_r_ **S**_i_d**e**

**Babblings**: No need to worry! Naru-chan isn't dead. He's just… going to be absent for awhile. Anyways, here's the first official chapter! Enjoy! Sorry about the angst.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

He had lost too much blood. That's what the doctors said.

We were in the hospital. Katherine, Destin, Sakura, and Ino were all beside me. I might as well have been alone. If Naruto died, I died with him. That's all there was to it. After all we'd been through together. If it ended here I wouldn't have the will to keep on living.

They wouldn't even let me see my baby.

"Da?" came a small voice. I looked down at Destin who was wide-eyed and had tears in his eyes. "Is Daddy okay?"

I gathered by small child into my arms and finally let the tears come. "I don't know, baby. I don't know." I lied: Destin would be my will to keep on living. He needed me and I loved him.

Katherine reached for me and wrapped me in a hug. "Shhh… It'll be okay. Sleep."

Exhausted, I let myself slip off, too tired to hang onto the pain of reality any longer.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Groggily, I opened my eyes. Trying not to wake Destin, I sat up at looked at the doctor in front of me, attempting to read her expression. Her facial features gave away nothing.

"Sasuke?" I nodded, not trusting words. "I have good news and bad news. Which would you prefer first?" she asked, eyeing me sympathetically.

"Good."

"Alright. Well, your son is just fine. He's a little small, but he'll be okay. He's beautiful. Looks just like Naruto. You may see him if you'd like."

I gulped. What about…? If the good news was about my son then…"What's the bad news?"

At this, her smile faltered. "Well I afraid to say that Naruto lost an awful lot of blood and he's-" Please, don't say he's dead. "-in a coma. We'll be lucky if he makes it through the night."

My composure completely disappeared and more tears welled in my eyes. "Can I see him?'

She sighed. "Yes."

Quickly, I lifted Destin into my arms and shook Katherine awake. "Please," I begged. "Come with me."

Wordlessly, she stood, put an arm around my shoulders, and together we followed the doctor.

As we neared our destination, Destin stirred. I held onto him tighter, as if my life depended on him. Maybe, in some way, it did. He was all I had left to hold onto. But that wasn't quite true. Now I had another baby boy.

We peered through the window. "Is that my brother?" Destin asked, surprising me. I swear, he has a sixth sense. He knows everything- too much. He has seen too much for a child of his age.

The doctor smiled. "Yes, that is your brother."

"You will have to name him," Katherine spoke for the first time.

She knew. Of course she knew. Maybe that's where Destin got it: from hanging around her too much. But I was thankful. I didn't know if I would be able to tell her that the love of my life may not be coming back – ever.

The boy on the other side of the glass looked just like my Naru-chan. I wanted to touch him, to hold him, to tell him how much he was loved.

"Not yet," said Katherine, once again reading my mind.

"Come," the doctor said and again we followed. She led us up to the Intensive Care Unit and showed us our way to the room where they were keeping my Naruto.

I didn't know if I could do it. Looking at Naruto without life in him would be like looking at winter and not knowing if spring would ever come again.

Katherine reached and pulled my hand. "Come." Slowly and quietly, we walked into the room.

I hated hospitals. They smelled like death. They felt as if the life had been sucked out of them, leaving you feeling as if everything good had left the world. When I saw Naruto, for me, it had. It was all wrong. Nothing was right anymore. I began to panic. It was hard to breathe.

"Da? What's wrong with Daddy?"

Everything.

"Your Daddy is just taking a break for awhile, honey," interceded Katherine, to my eternal gratefulness.

"For how long?" he asked, wrinkling up his nose - an adorable habit he had picked up from Naruto.

"Only time will tell."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

As I held my second child in my arms, I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride and also a pang of guiltiness, like I was doing what Naruto should have been doing. It wasn't fair. Some things never were.

He really was beautiful, though - just like my Naruto. The only part of him that looked like me were his eyes.

It had been three days since he was born - three days since Naruto was taken from me. He had made it through the night, but he didn't look any better. It made me sick to look at Naruto like that. I rarely left his side.

"Have you decided on a name for him?" asked Katherine.

I shook my head. "I think Naruto should…"

"I think we should name him Kira," Destin interjected.

Katherine smiled. "Why is that?"

"Because it's a pretty name and he is pretty, too." The love behind his words pierced through my heart. I knew everything would be okay.

Destin then reached up and I placed his brother in his arms. Then he did something that completely broke my heart. "Welcome to this world, Kira," he whispered, lovingly, placing a kiss on the other's forehead. "I'll teach you how to live while Daddy's gone."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Soft, beautiful music drifted out to me, where I sat on the porch swing, a sleeping Kira in my arms. Silently, I slipped inside. Destin was sitting in front of the old grand piano Katherine had fixed up just for him. Barely six years old and he was already amazing.

As soon as he saw me, he abruptly stopped playing, a blush gracing over his milky white cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I bothering you?"

"Quite the opposite." Shaking my head and smiling slightly, I placed Kira in his crib and sat beside Destin on the piano bench. I ran my fingers over the keys. "That was wonderful, Destin. Don't let me stop you. What were you playing?"

"I… made it up."

"You did?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah… you haven't been playing much since Daddy… um… so I've been playing more. I'll never be as good as you."

At this, I had to laugh. "Destin, you are already as good or better than I was at your age."

"Really?" he asked, those bright blue eyes wide.

"Really. Now what do you say we play a duet?"

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

It has been six months since Kira had been born and Naruto went into a coma. At first, I went to see him every day even though the hospital was in a larger town half an hour away.

But, slowly, he seemed to wither in front of my eyes - his skin becoming grey, his body losing all the weight, and more, that I had finally put back onto him - I began to see him less and less. At first it was every other day; then it was once a week.

The doctors mentioned that I take him off life support, but I wouldn't hear it. They wouldn't take him away from me. But what if he never came back? Maybe I should just move on.

Can you ever really move on though when you lose your soul mate?

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** Well there you have it. Sorry about the way this turned out. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Don't Give Up

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_Chapter_ **Two: D**_o_n'**t** _G_i**v**_e_ U**p**

**Babblings**: Here's chapter two. Enjoy. Be ready for more angst. And sorry if it is cliché.

**Destin's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

It scared me when Dad stopped visiting Daddy.

"Katherine?" I asked one day, joining her and Kira in the kitchen. "What's wrong with Dad?"

She smiled up at me from the recipe she was looking at. "Nothing. He's just going through a lot right now."

"And we're not?" I snapped, lifting Kira into my arms as he began to cry. "He barely looks at Kira. I care about him more than he does. He's the father. He's supposed to take care of us, not the other way around. Why is that? I want to know."

Again, she just smiled, ignoring the question. "Oh, Destin, you've grown up so fast."

I glanced at my baby brother, who had calmed down and was looking at me expectantly. "I-" I stuttered. "I don't… want him to end up like me." I loved Kira so much. I knew I was too mature for my own good. More than anything, I wanted to save Kira from that. He needed to grow up like a normal kid. "Does Dad blame Kira for what happened to Daddy?"

"I can't tell you the answer to that," she sighed and went back to making cookies.

Couldn't or wouldn't. That was always the question with her.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

One night, I woke up to Kira screaming. This wasn't all that unusual, so I turned and started to go back to sleep, but it didn't stop.

Quietly, I walked from my room and into my parents'. Sasuke wasn't even there. "Shhh…" I reached into the crib and lifted Kira to my chest, whispering soft words of comfort. Where was Dad?

I didn't know quite what I was doing, but I had seen Katherine do it many times before. I set milk on the stove and waited for it to warm up, testing it for warmth on my arm before pouring it in a bottle and carefully putting it in Kira's mouth.

This wasn't my job, my mind screamed. But there was no one else to do it.

Finally, Kira calmed down and fell asleep in my arms. I was about to take him back upstairs when the front door opened and voices spilled in.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"Yes, would you like to go again sometime?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

Then there was silence. I rounded the corner, praying that what I thought was happening wasn't really happening.

It was.

When I walked into that room, my life was suddenly turned upside-down. My Dad was kissing another man - one who definitely wasn't my Daddy. I recognized him as one of the doctors from the hospital.

Sasuke saw me and backed away from the man. "Sorry, I've got to go." He shoved the door in the other's face. "Destin, it's not what you think-"

"Don't you _dare_ give up on Daddy!" I yelled, holding onto Kira tightly, not willing to let him go. "He waited for you for _five_ years and he never gave up on you!"

"Destin, I-"

"You're a liar! You never loved Daddy! You never loved any of us! I hate you!" My words seemed to hover in the air. He didn't say anything. Maybe he couldn't deny the truth.

Blindly, I ran up the stairs, into Katherine's room, and collapsed on the bed, still holding Kira.

I cried and she held me, not saying a word. Kira woke again, but he didn't cry. Sobs wracked my body and left me with no energy. "He asked Daddy to marry him,' I said softly, as I ran out of tears. "He said he loved him."

"He does, baby. He does."

I couldn't bring myself to argue with her.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

The next morning, I locked myself in the study with the piano and didn't come out for several days. I hated that my escape was the same as Sasuke's. I lost myself - sometimes in the music, sometimes in the sound of my own voice.

A knock on the door brought me painfully away from my haven.

"Go away!"

"Destin?" came Katherine's soft voice. "Kira misses you."

Reluctantly, I stood up and opened the door. She placed a squirming Kira in my arms. "We're going to visit your Daddy. Would you like to come along?" I sighed, looking up at her and attempting to keep my tears at bay. Then I nodded.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

It still terrified me to see him so lifeless. I missed him so much. I wanted my Daddy back.

I reached for his hand, which was only slightly larger than mine. "Daddy, we need you back with us."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** Well there you have it. It's a bit shorter than the last one. Oh and sorry about Sasuke in this chapter. He isn't really that bad. You have to see it from his perspective.


	4. Sorry

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_Chapter_ **Three: S**_o_r**r**_y_

**Babblings:** Alrighty, I'm very sorry about the angstiness of this all. Please forgive me. Hopefully FFN will let me submit this chapter. Is it being mean to anyone else?

**Sasuke's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

It was Kira's first birthday before Destin so much as acknowledged my presence again. Honestly, I didn't blame him. I wasn't a good parent and I had screwed up big time. I was so lost without Naruto. How had he done such an amazing job at raising Destin – so much so that he was a better parent than I was and he was only seven years old?

Katherine cooked a nice meal and Sakura and Ino decided to grace us with their company. They were off living together now so we didn't see them all too often.

Partway through dinner, Kira started to cry. Destin hopped up and gathered his baby brother in his arms before I even had a chance to drop my fork. It was as though Destin was trying to save Kira from me.

"Aw, Destin," cooed Sakura. "You are such a good big brother."

He really was. Within moments, Kira had settled down and began, once again, happily eating cheerios.

I sighed and he turned to look me in the eyes. "Is there something wrong?" he asked me.

"No, not at all. I was just agreeing with Sakura."

At this, he blushed and sat back in his seat.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Destin," I said, knocking on the door to the study. The sound of his beautiful voice and piano-playing faded. I heard an audible sigh, then a rather annoyed, "Come in."

The sight of him momentarily made the air catch in my throat and made me realize everything I took for granted. Despite everything, his eyes were just as intense as ever, his dark hair had grown long. His slight frame reminded me of Naruto and I felt myself choke up.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, stiffly.

"There's something… I need your help deciding… because it's not entirely my decision to make."

For a moment, his eyes seemed to soften. "What… is it?"

I lowered my gaze and took a step forward. Surprisingly, he didn't step away. "Naruto… he's not… by keeping him here we are just prolonging his suffering. The doctor's say… we should take him off life support."

This time, he really did step back. "Like that doctor you were kissing?" he snarled.

"No, Destin, this has nothing to do with me. It's for your Daddy."

Those huge blue eyes of his welled up with tears. "You said you loved him. You asked him to marry you."

"I _do_ love him! I love Naruto more than anything. This isn't about that, Destin."

"_Do_ you love us?" he cried, eyes wide with sincerity.

"Destin," I reached for him and pulled him into a hug. "I love you and Kira more than life itself." His tears flowed freely now, but I felt his small body relax against mine. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Once again, I found myself at the hospital. Lately, I had been visiting every day. It was as though my time with him was running short. And it was. I couldn't keep Naruto here much longer. It wasn't fair to him.

He looked so peaceful laying there. The sun was shining directly on his golden blonde hair, making him seem to glow - like a sleeping angel. He had a contented look on his face. The constant bleep of the heart monitor was our only background music.

"Naruto," I begged, squeezing his hand tightly. "Come back to us. I'm so lost without you."

Suddenly, I felt a hand on his shoulders. I turned and came face to face with "Orochimaru." I brushed his hand away angrily.

"Sasuke," he smiled a smile that reminded me of a snake. It made me shiver. "You never called me back."

"I can't. I have two kids to raise and my partner is-"

"-about to die," he interrupted. "I know you've been thinking about it."

"I-" he silenced me by forcefully crushing his lips against mine.

At that moment, the heart monitor sped up and someone yelled for the doctor. I wrenched away from Orochimaru and turned to face a teary-eyed Naruto.

"Baby, it's not what-"

He rolled on his side, away from me and I was shoved out of the way by the doctors and nurses who had rampaged into the room.

What had I done?

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings**: Yes, yes, I know. Kill me for the cliché-ness. Next chapter will be up soon. Blame my muse for bringing Snake-man into this.


	5. Between Darkness and Light

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_Chapter_ **Four: B**_e_t**w**_e_e**n** _D_a**r**_k_ a**n**_d_ L**i**_g_h**t**

**Author's Ramblings**: Please, do not ask me where I get all my depressing ideas. Truthfully, I have no idea. I'm just messed up. Rawr. Making it comes from breaking up with my asshole of an ex. But you don't want to hear about that. Here's chapter 4.

**Naruto's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

I was floating, drifting in endless space. There was no such thing as time. Occasionally, the darkness disappeared and light momentarily filled the empty space around me.

The voices brought the light - the voices of the ones I love.

"Daddy, we need you."

I tried to follow them, but then the darkness came back and I had no idea where to go; I was alone again. Death had a strong grip. It didn't want me to go back. Sometimes, it convinced me to go with it, but there was something that was barely keeping me from crossing the border.

So I stayed where I was, wallowing somewhere between life and death. They seemed to be playing a game of tug-of-war and I was the rope caught in the middle.

It was like this every time except for the last time.

"Naruto, come back to us. I'm so lost without you."

This time, the light stayed longer. I followed frantically after the voice. It was Sasuke - my Sasuke. Right as the light was beginning to fade and the overwhelming darkness started to consume me again, I found the door. Without thinking, I opened it and threw myself through into the welcoming light.

As soon as I opened my eyes though, I wished I had given into death.

He seemed flustered. I turned away and wouldn't let him say a thing.

The doctors unhooked me from what I assumed to be life support. I couldn't have been gone that long, could I? Surely not more than a few hours, a couple days at the most.

I don't know how long I laid there, fading in and out of consciousness, but the next thing I knew Katherine walked in with Destin, who was carrying someone in his arms.

"Daddy!" yelled Destin, running toward me. I wrapped my arms around him and looked to the child he was holding. He looked just like me, but… it couldn't have been. He was far too old. "Daddy," Destin said, smiling, and handing the child to me. He looked so old, too. What was going on? "This is your other son, Kira."

Nodding wordlessly, I grabbed Kira and held him to my chest. He grinned and tugged on my hair with a strong baby-grip.

Katherine stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. "Welcome back, Naruto."

"How long?" I croaked out. The words felt foreign to my lips.

She sighed and tugged me closer. "Nearly three years."

Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't have missed that much of their lives. That wasn't fair. I stared at the beautiful boy in my arms, then at my other lovely son.

"Daddy?" asked Destin. "What's wrong?" He hugged me. "It'll be okay." Then he pulled back and looked around the room as if something was missing and a scowl came to his face. "Where's Dad?"

For once, even Katherine looked completely confused. That, more than anything, scared me. "Naruto?"

"He…" I started slowly, trying desperately not to break down again. "He was… kissing someone else…"

There was complete silence, as if they didn't believe me, as if they thought maybe I was imagining things. But I wasn't. I could see the picture clear in my head. Then Destin screamed, "No! I'll kill him!" And he ran from the room.

I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to die. What was happening?

Katherine reached and took a sleeping Kira from me. "Get some rest," she said, kissing my forehead. "We'll be back."

"Wait."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Yes?"

"Can I keep Kira with me?"

"Of course." Smiling, she placed him back in my arms and left.

I held him close to my chest, as if that would make up for all the lost time. What had he already been through? I noticed the ring still glistening on my finger. Angrily, I threw it across the room. It made a sharp _ping_ as it hit the wall and fell out of my sight. In the end, after everything we'd been through, I still meant nothing to him.

And he still meant everything to me.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

When I woke up next, Kira was still peaceful, Destin was asleep right next to me on the bed, and Katherine was out in the chair. Sasuke was nowhere in sight, not that I had expected him to be.

Destin stirred next to me. "Oh, hi, Daddy." I said nothing, just smiled at him. He snuggled closer to me, his presence comforting. "I missed you so much," he said. "I'm sorry about Dad. He wouldn't listen to me. He promised me he wouldn't give up on you."

Nodding, I motioned to Kira, and asked softly, still trying to get used to talking again. "Who named him?"

Destin beamed. "I did!" Then he faltered. "You like it, don't you?"

I reached and clasped his hand in mine. "I love it."

He hugged me and began to talk about everything. I had missed so much over the last year and a half. He said he never figured out what those noises were that Sakura and Ino always made. He said he had composed a few new songs for piano. He asked if I wanted to hear him sing. Finally, he told me he had been teaching Kira how to live while I had been gone.

I couldn't believe he'd remembered that. Tears pricked my eyes.

He wiped them away for me and then opened his mouth to sing. His angelic voice flowed around the room, bringing life to it. I couldn't believe such a powerful voice could come from someone so small.

_I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

When he finished, I stared at him. He blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No. It was beautiful. You are amazing."

His world-brightening smile broke across his face. "Thank you."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Naruto," my name rolled like candy off smooth lips. Maybe it had all just been a bad dream.

My eyes blinked open. For a few seconds, we just stared at each other. Then I rolled as far away from him as I could. "Go away," I hissed.

For a moment, he seemed somewhat distracted by something on the floor. He leaned down and picked something up. For the first time in the years I had known him, he seemed close to crying. "So I take it that you no longer wish to marry me?

"Why should I? You are in love with someone else now."

He shook his head and reached for my wrist. I had gotten so frail that I had no strength to resist. "Ouch! Sasuke, that hurts!"

"I'm so sorry!" he said quickly, releasing me. "I'm sorry. Please. I can explain. It's not what you think."

"So you _weren't_ kissing someone else?"

"_He_ kissed _me_. I told him I wasn't interested. See… one night almost a year ago I went out with him. We didn't do anything besides kiss once. I swear I told him not to. I love you, Naruto. You are the world to me."

Neither of us said anything. Then, I shattered the silence. "You should have killed me first."

Now tears really did spill from his eyes. It was un-nerving really. Sasuke Uchiha never cried. It wasn't in his job description. But now, he collapsed into the chair, held the ring to his lips, and let grief overwhelm his body. I didn't know what to do.

"How many times are you going to say you are sorry before you mean it, Sasuke?"

He managed to look up and make eye contact with me and I lost myself in his gaze in spite of myself. "You were dying. I was lonely. I will always love you… but I thought… maybe you would want me to try and move on."

It was in that moment that I realized how selfish I was being. I did want him to be happy - even if it was without me. Before I could say anything though, my doctor waltzed in, saving me.

"How would you like to go home today, Naruto?"

"I'd love to," I said after a second.

"Alright. I'll let you get dressed and then we'll get you discharged." She forced a smiled and walked back out.

Slowly, creakily, I managed to get off the bed, only to discover that my legs barely held me, despite the doctor's making me go out and walk with a walker every day. I reached for the railing just in time. Sasuke was there a moment later with an arm around my waist.

"Listen," he said in my ear. "I know you hate me right now, but you can hardly stand, let alone put clothes on."

Soundlessly, I nodded and let him help me. Katherine had brought some of my old clothes a few days previously for when they would let me go. They were huge on me. When he finished, he lifted me into his arms as though I weighed nothing and I didn't protest. I was finally right where I wanted to be. God, how I missed him.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you come back?"

"You called. I will always come looking for you."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Sasuke…" I began as he carried me from the hospital.

Then his cell phone rang, causing me to jump and him to laugh. Still holding me, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

I could hear Katherine's voice on the other end. She sounded frantic and from Sasuke's face I could tell that something was horribly wrong.

Destin… Kira…

"Right," he said quickly, walking faster. "We'll be right there… Yes, I have Naruto with me… Okay… Bye." He slammed his phone shut and sprinted towards his car.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"He has Destin and Kira." Placing a comforting hand on the back of my head, he ran as fast as he could.

"What?!" I panicked. "No! Who?"

"Orochimaru," he said simply, setting me in the passenger seat of his convertible. "The man you saw kissing me."

Realization washed over me. The drive home was all a blur and not just because he was driving 100 miles per hour. I heard him say some things to me, but none of them registered.

In what could have only been a couple of minutes, he pulled in front of the house and carried me inside, placing me on the couch.

He and Katherine were having a heated conversation in the kitchen. I only caught bits and pieces.

"I'm going after them!"

"You need a plan, Sasuke."

"A plan isn't going to save my children! We're running out of time as it is!" The voices lowered and then Sasuke yelled, "I'm going! Take care of Naruto."

At this, I finally came out of my half-daze. "Sasuke, don't you _dare_ leave me here!"

With a soft, pained smile on his face, he strode towards me and kissed my forehead. "Naruto, you can barely walk. Let me do this."

"They are my babies too!" I yelled, furious that I could just stand here and do nothing.

"I know they are." He wrapped his arms around me; I almost disappeared against him. "I know you want to help, but with this you can't. You've done enough. They'll be back before you know it."

He was right. In my current state, I would be nothing but a hindrance. "Go." he nodded, squeezing my hand. "Oh and Sasuke… please be safe."

That night however, he returned empty-handed. He walked into the house silently, picked me up, and took us to our bedroom.

We both cried quietly together, curled up in that big bed.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings**: Oh the angst. The next chapter is the worst. I'm sorry. I don't own the song Destin sings. It's part of the song 'Home' by Daughtry. Please review! I love every one of you who reads all of this in spite over the angsty stuff.

Yay! This chapter is my longest yet!


	6. Finished

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_Chapter_ **Five: F**_i_n**i**_s_h**e**_d_

**Author's ramblings**: I really hate myself for this chapter. I really do. Blame my muse for putting horribly depressing thoughts in my head.

Someone(s) pointed out to me that I seem to be rushing this story. I have come to the conclusion that there are two reasons for this. 1) I am impatient and 2) this story was originally written down in a notebook. It's kind of weird, but it's like my hand can't wait to see what happens next and I can't write fast enough. (Don't ask.) But after this chapter, I have no more written in the notebook. Hopefully, after this, things will slow down. If you still want to read this story after this.

**WARNING: RAPE AHEAD. IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH IT THEN PRESS THE BACK BUTTON. **

O.o

**Destin's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Orochimaru.

That was the man's name.

He was the man who tried to steal Dad away from Daddy and he was angry. I could almost see the anger radiating off of him. He was like a snake: sneaky, greedy, and scary beyond belief. Even his face resembled a snake's.

I was sitting on the floor of a grungy apartment building, holding onto Kira for deal life. He was crying. I wouldn't lose him. Nothing would happen to my baby brother.

"Make that baby shut the fuck up!" This only caused Kira to scream louder.

"Shhh…" I whispered softly. "If you keep that up, he might hurt us. Shhh…"

Almost immediately, the crying stopped. Kira was going to be so smart. If we lived past this.

Truthfully, I had never been so scared in my entire life. I had no idea where we were, but I thought we were still in our town, because we didn't drive very far. I lost track of days; we never saw the sun; I never slept.

Everything was hazy to me. I had been inside, feeding Kira while Katherine was outside planting flowers. Then he had come inside and grabbed us. The next thing I knew we were in this apartment. He didn't feed us anything but scraps and I fed most of them to Kira to keep him from getting upset.

What did this man want from us?

Money?

Dad could give him that.

Sasuke?

Well, I would make sure he never got that. My parents were made for each other and that was that. End of story. And nothing would ever come between them again.

Orochimaru's phone rang, making me jump. He laughed insanely before answering the phone.

"Hello there, Sasuke. Finally manage to get my phone number? You could have gotten it easily if you had just agreed on having a date… What do I want? Have sex with me and I will give you your children back… Yes… it's…" I heard him lower his voice as he told Dad the address. "Oh and no police. If you bring them, I will have to do unmentionable things to beautiful little Destin here." He hung up the phone and threw an empty beer bottle at my head, only just missing.

He wobbled toward me, completely drunk. He towered over me, "What would Daddy think if his little boy was violated?"

So that was what his plan was. He didn't care about the police. He would have his way with me, regardless of whether they came or not. The thought scared me, obviously, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "He would kick your ass."

He laughed at this. "I could do it right now," he breathed into my ear, causing me to shiver. His breath reeked of tobacco and alcohol. "He couldn't do anything to stop me." He licked my earlobe and crushed his lips against mine. I tried to scream, but it didn't get past his mouth. No one would have heard me anyway. I was completely abandoned. He quickly took Kira from me and set him on the couch before coming back, pushing me to the floor, straddling me.

"Why are you doing this?' I cried, my resolve weakening.

"Has anyone ever told you before that you are quite beautiful?"

"Yes," I hissed.

He reached under my shirt and led his grimy fingers over my skin.

Why was this happening? I whimpered and squirmed beneath him. It was no use. He had me well within his grasp.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

He laughed and bit the smooth skin on my neck. "How does it feel to be completely owned, my pet?" he murmured as his hand snuck down my pants.

I screamed again and tried once more to get away. He slapped me hard across the face. "It hurts worse when you struggle." In a swift movement, he pulled my pants and underwear off. "Oh yes, very beautiful."

By this time, I was sobbing, trying to stop the inevitable from happening. Dad couldn't get here in time. No one would want to be near me after this.

I was a monster.

My body was overwhelmed with emotions when he first pushed a finger into me. I cried out in pain. "No! Stop! It hurts, it hurts!"

"Relax, boy. I told you!" He forced three more fingers in all at one. That's when I stopped fighting. Those were the last words I spoke for a long time.

He placed his huge dick in and was almost all the way into me when the door burst open and my dad ran in. It took only a split second for him to assess the situation before he yelled and pushed the man off of me.

I didn't move. I had given up. I was only vaguely aware of when the police came and then an ambulance.

It was over.

I was over.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings**: Please don't hate me! Review! And don't give up on this story!

Oh and if you want to read something A LOT more light-hearted than this, I just posted a new story called 'Crazy'. If you check it out, I'll love you guys forever. Wait, I already do that...


	7. Curse

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_Chapter_ **Six: C**_u_r**s**_e_

**Babblings:** I'm sorry about the last chapter. I don't know why I wrote that besides the fact that I have an awesome idea with using Destin as the main character in another companion to this story. I will reveal details later if any of you would be interested in reading another story with these characters.

Just another note, someone reviewed on my story 'Looking In' and said that the name Destin didn't fit in with the rest of the characters, figuring they are all Japanese names. Look at it this way, if all of us in America had names like 'Ashley' or 'Jessica' we'd be doomed to an eternity of monotony.

Sorry, on with the next chapter.

**Naruto's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

I couldn't help him. I couldn't help my baby boy. What kind of parent lets something like this happen to their children?

Hardly a week after I had left the hospital, we were back in it. And this time it was because my eldest child had been raped.

We were sitting in the waiting room, silent. I held onto Kira, thanking whatever higher power that he wasn't hurt. I just hoped he would be okay. One of his earliest memories would be of his brother being molested.

But Destin…

Destin…

Sasuke had his arms around me as I silently cried.

After some time, the doctor came out. "Are you the parents of Destin?" he asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"He's awake now. We… had to put stitches in. His-"

"Stop," I interrupted. "I know where the stitches are."

More sobs shook my body. Somehow, Sasuke managed to stay calm. "How is he?"

"Well, physically, he will be fine. You may take him home today, but, well, you might want to consider counseling. He's been through quite an ordeal."

"Counseling?" I whispered. It was all wrong. Destin was my light. Was my light gone?

"Yes, it would probably be for the best."

"Could we see him?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, but please realize he will not be the same." With that, he turned and walked away.

Sasuke grabbed Kira and wrapped an arm around me. Even a few days later I was still too weak to walk on my own.

A nurse showed us our way to Destin's room. I was scared - more scared, I think, than I had ever been in my entire life. What would I see? Certainly not something I want to see. Destin was there. He was awake, but there was no light behind his eyes. It was as though he was somehow soul-less. Sasuke said that during the whole time I had been in a coma, Destin's eyes remained just as bright as ever, but now there was nothing. If I didn't know better, I would think he was nothing more than a ghost. But I knew he was alive and that made it even worse.

"Destin?" I whispered softly as we made our way closer to his bed. He didn't move; he didn't say anything; he didn't acknowledge our presence at all, just kept staring blankly at the ceiling. I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Destin, Destin, I'm so sorry."

Finally, he turned to look at me, tears streaming from his eyes - the first sign of life we had seen from him. I sat on the bed, pulling him close to me. He clung to me closely, like he had done when he was still a toddler. His small body shook. It broke my heart. What had Destin done to deserve this? Nothing.

Was this some god's way of trying to get back at Sasuke and me? By taking it out on our son? I had long since learned that nothing in this world is fair, but this was going too far. This was beyond unfair.

"I love you, don't forget that." Sasuke sat on the bed behind Destin. Kira crawled in his lap. "We all love you." He nodded, still completely silent. I wondered how long it would be before I got to hear his beautiful voice again. "You're beautiful, Destin."

At the word _beautiful_, he flinched away like I had cursed him, sobs taking over his body.

Beautiful…

What had that man done to my son?

"Come here," I pulled him close to me again, vowing to not say that word around him ever again. "I'm so sorry."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

He was released from the hospital later that day. Before we left, I saw the doctor we had previously talked with and asked if he had any recommendations for counselors. Though it was killing me, I knew we had no better option. My son needed help and I couldn't give it all to him. The doctor handed me a card and said that was the best he knew of.

As soon as we got home, Destin locked himself in the study. The sound of the piano filled the house night and day, but something was missing: the sound of his voice.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** There are only a few more chapters left. Tell me what you think. This chapter moved a lot more s l o w l y . I know it's short, but it screamed to end there. Please review.


	8. Snow and Memories

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_Chapter_ **Seven: S**_n_o**w** _a_n**d** _M_e**m**_o_r**i**_e_s

Author's babblings: Sorry about the late update. I've been really busy with school, but I was sick today and stayed home, so I decided to update! Yippee for me!

**Destin's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

I lost track of the days. Weeks passed, I think, maybe months, perhaps years. They all faded together like a beautiful quilt blurred by time. I studied, Katherine taught me at home, and I played piano. I hardly ate and almost never slept, nightmares of _that_ night keeping me awake.

Still, I never spoke. It was as though my voice no longer existed.

I didn't think - just lost myself in music. If I stopped and let my thoughts take over I knew I would perish.

They assumed I was oblivious to their worried looks, but I wasn't - not at all. I couldn't stand being near my family without being reminded. Even little Kira got this look in his eyes whenever he saw me. I couldn't explain it, but somehow I felt that I hurt him.

Snow was falling outside and, for once, I was just sitting, not thinking, just staring. It was the first snowfall of the year. I remember when I was younger how happy that had always made me. I loved frolicking in the snow, reveling in its strangely sweet taste upon my tongue. I loved making snowmen with Daddy. Now, I couldn't remember the last time I was happy. How did it feel to have that inner joy overflowing? What was happiness?

A presence came up behind me. I didn't move.

"Destin?" My Daddy's voice drifted into my ears. He slid beside me in the chair, both of our bodies fitting easily in a seat made for one.

Silence passed over us; it wasn't awkward, yet it wasn't comfortable either. It just was.

"Talk to me, Destin," he whispered.

I made no sign that I heard him except to lean in closer to him and continue to stare out the window. And for awhile he said nothing. Then:

"The snow is beautiful, isn't it?"

He didn't mean to say it. I know he didn't. He hadn't said it for so long, but after so many months…

That word. I couldn't stand it; I couldn't even think it in my mind. I could still hear it rolling off his snake-like lips as he raped me.

I flinched away from his touch, tears falling in silent streams down my face, as I willed the memories not to return.

"I'm sorry," he cried, pulling me back as I sobbed and sharing in my tears.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

As I trudged though the now, the wind blew through my hair and bit my skin relentlessly through the many layers of clothing I wore. I shivered and trudged up the steps to my counselor's office.

This was such a waste of time - both mine and my counselor's.

They made me start to see a shrink after what had happened, but I didn't talk to her. She just spent the entire hour trying to get me to say something.

I pushed open the door and breathed in a sigh of relief at the welcome warmth of the building. I pulled off my gloves and rubbed my hands together in an attempt to make them warm.

"Good afternoon, Destin," said her secretary said to me. "She's waiting for you."

Nodding, I went through another door and saw my counselor waiting for me in a big chair which she always sat it. She was pretty and very nice, but even she couldn't get through to me.

"Hello, Destin. How are you today?" she asked cheerfully, but not feigned cheerfulness. That's one of the things I really loved about her: she seemed to be truly genuine. You couldn't find many people now days like that - especially psychologists.

I shrugged her off and took my seat on the couch.

"I though we would try something different today, Destin," she said, smiling. "You are going to take my place and I will take yours. You get to sit in my chair." I thought I had heard of this method, but I wasn't about to argue with her and tell her she was unoriginal. Maybe it worked. I doubted it.

She gingerly stood up and sat on the couch while I sat in her chair. I was amazed at how comfortable it was. Stupid shrinks - their own comfort comes before the patient's. I watched as she reclined gracefully, elegantly stretching out her limbs. She made that old couch appear as though it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

This was the weirdest thing. I sat there with her clip-board in my hand, awkwardly fidgeting.

"I'm going to talk, okay? And you just write whatever you feel like on that piece of paper. Try to have fun, Destin."

I think the way she says my name in almost every sentence is a way to brainwash me, but she's too nice for that.

"Well," she said, staring at the ceiling, "my day was very boring. I woke up early, went and got myself an espresso and then came to work although you are my only appointment today. Everyone else cancelled because of the snow."

My hand started moving of its own accord, but I wasn't writing. I was drawing, though I'm not sure what.

"It's days such as today that I start to think and remember why I became who I am today." Still not looking at me, she said something that completely caught me off guard: "I was molested by my step-father when I was thirteen years old." I stopped drawing for a moment to look up, but she wasn't making eye-contact with me. She continued speaking. "I was still naïve, so I wasn't quite sure what had happened. He didn't all-out rape me, but he touched me in places a thirteen year old girl should never be touched - especially non-consensually. In the years that followed, I slipped into depression and almost killed myself on several occasions."

The picture on the paper was starting to take form. I knew what I was drawing now.

"In high school my parents finally had enough and started seeing a psychologist every week day. He became my role model and, in many ways, my first love. He was young and quite handsome. I'm sure you understand. You are almost at that age yourself."

I nodded, though I really had no idea. I had never been in love before. I really didn't understand.

"By the time I graduated, I knew exactly what I wanted: I wanted to become a psychologist just like him."

A period of long silence followed after this as she reminisced. Finally, she looked me straight in the eyes. "So I did," she said simply, smiling brightly at me.

I wanted to ask her what happened to the man she had fallen in love with, but I didn't have to. She read my mind.

"He asked me to marry him after I got out of school, but he died in a car accident before the wedding. I was heart-broken, but part of him will always live within me, in everything I do."

For the rest of the hour, she talked about small things, about things that didn't really matter. When I went to leave, I handed her back the clipboard. She glanced down once at it and then smiled at me, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you."

The drawing was simple: two balloons tied together, sailing high into the clouds.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** I guess this chapter was kind of inspired by my own adventures at the shrink. Ha. My parents make me get counseling.


	9. Time

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_Chapter _**Eight: T**_i_m**e**

**Babblings:** Again, sorry it's taken me awhile to update. Thank you very much for your reviews. I appreciate them more than you can imagine. And thank you for more than 10,000 hits on Looking In!

**Warning: vague sex scene**

**Naruto's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. _I repeated the word over and over and over again in my head, willing myself to make that word lose its meaning. I pointed to the snowman Sasuke had helped Kira make, a tree covered in icicles and fluffy snow, the white picket fence surrounding our yard. All the small things I thought were beautiful I tried to get out of my head. I thought of sitting in front of the fire, snuggled against Sasuke, instead of being outside, freezing, but that thought, too, was beautiful.

My theory was that if I said the word enough, it wouldn't mean anything and then maybe I would stop saying it and upsetting Destin. But I don't think it was working too well.

I brushed a wet snowflake off my nose and sniffled a bit. Tomorrow I would probably be sick for doing this, but I couldn't help it. I needed to help Destin and I didn't know how.

"Hey," Sasuke said, pushing open the front door of the house and wading through the snow towards me.

"Hey," I replied back.

He slid an arm around my waist and nestled me against his chest. "You aren't well enough to be out here." I just shrug. He knows I know that I shouldn't be out here. "What were you doing, anyway? I woke up from my nap and looked out the window to see you pointing at random objects and your lips moving like you were talking to yourself."

Again, I shrug. "I was just getting some fresh air. I hate being cooped up in the house all day. Besides," I motioned to the huge, fluffy coat I was wearing and snow-pants, "I'm wearing about a billion layers."

He chuckled, a grin spreading across his face. "You do make a pretty cute snow bunny."

I glared at him and, before he even had time to blink, I had chucked a snowball at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Oh, now you've done it!" he bellowed, playfully. Then, before _I_ had time to blink, he tackled me into the nearest snow bank and smothered my face with wet kisses.

Our eyes met as we parted and I couldn't help but notice the compromising position we had put ourselves in. I was underneath him and he had his hands and legs on either side of my body, straddling me. His lips parted in a smile, snow glittering on his long, dark eyelashes.

He was so beautiful.

I shook my head, frustrated. There I went thinking that word again.

"Naruto?" he asked, worriedly, gently swiping stray snow from my cheeks. "Is something bothering you?"

I blinked back a few tears. "I'm scared for Destin."

He nodded, pulling me up into his arms. "I know. You're already doing all you can. Time can heal all wounds."

That wasn't true, but I didn't tell him that. Time doesn't heal everything. There were hurts in my past that I could never forget; hurts that I still carry the emotional scars from. I can't forgive myself for missing such a large part of my children's lives. I remember with a sharp pang in my chest all those years I spent after Destin was born without Sasuke, thinking that he had never cared for me. I remember the morning after we had slept together how he had called me a whore. I have long since forgiven him, but that doesn't mean that I have forgotten.

And I didn't think that Destin would ever fully heal from this.

"Come on," Sasuke said when I was silent. "Let's go inside. I really don't want you to get sick." I nodded and he carried me inside, bridal-style in spite of my fierce protesting.

When we got inside, he immediately placed me on the chair by the fireside and started taking off my wet clothes.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?!"

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. "You're cold and what better way is there to warm you up than making love by the fire?"

A flush found its way to my already rosy-from-cold cheeks and I shoved him away. "Someone will see us! It's right out in the open."

"Shhh…" he said, having successfully undressed me, and laid me on the rug in front of the fire. "Kira is asleep. Katherine went to pick Destin up and won't be back for awhile because she said she was going grocery shopping." Then he paused for a moment. "Please? You look so lovely right now, Naruto… and we haven't really gotten to do anything since… you know."

And I did know what he meant. Between me still being weak from my coma and this whole thing with Destin, we haven't gotten to be intimate in anyway besides simply kissing.

"Okay," I muttered softly.

"Thank you."

Then he was on top of me, kissing down my naked torso, making my skin tingle.

I had forgotten how much I missed this, how perfectly his body fit against mine, how complete he made me feel when he was inside of me, filling me.

Somewhere in this whole time of making love, it occurred to me that I could get pregnant again. It had happened twice before. It could happen again. Maybe we should be more cautious. But I didn't voice this. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

As we lay in the afterglow of sex, snuggling against each other, Sasuke murmured, lovingly, "I love you, Naru. I'm so sorry about everything."

He hadn't asked me to marry him again since then, but I know he wanted to. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure what my response would be if he did ask again. I did love him, more than life itself, but look at what happened last time.

I shook my head. "Don't be." Silence washed over us for a few minutes until, finally, I said, "We should go before someone comes in."

He nodded and I began to get up. A sharp pain went through my backside and I cringed. I had forgotten how much it hurt afterwards. Especially with not having done it in a long while and my body being in a rather weakened state. Almost immediately Sasuke was at my side. "Sorry about that," he said.

I surprised myself with a laugh. "You abuse my poor body," I said, smirking and giggling.

A sexy grin spread across his face. "Oh, but you know that you love it."

"Damn right, I do."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** Alright, I know. This chapter has nothing to do with plot, but I think it's good in helping rebuilt Sasuke and Naruto's relationship.

Please review. I will give you cute baby puppies.


	10. The Language of Music

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_Chapter_ **Nine: **The _Language_ **of** Music

**Babblings:** Here's another chapter. I'm not quite sure how many more chapters there will be, but I think we are nearing the end. Thank you for all of your support.

This chapter has been written down in my notebook for a long time but between my parents, who are constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm not looking at pr0n, work, AND a research paper, I haven't been able to type this, so here it is.

**Question: **Should Naruto get pregnant again?

**Sasuke's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Naruto could get pregnant again. I had forgotten about that.

Shit.

"Sasuke?" he asks, reaching for my hand beneath the downy comforter of our bed.

I said nothing, but pulled him closer against my chest, taking in the feel of his body against mine.

"Sasuke," he says with a frown, "tell me what is bothering you."

"I just realized that you could get pregnant again."

A short pause followed my saying this. Then, "Yeah, I thought of that, too."

"And you didn't say anything?"

He shrugged. "Well, we got caught up in the moment, you know. Besides you probably wouldn't have stopped anyway."

"Good point," I laugh. Then, in a more serious tone, I say, "But what if you do get pregnant again? You're too scrawny now to bear any more children."

Slouching his shoulders, he said, "I know, but we should have thought of that before. It can't be helped now."

I was just about to kiss him when soft crying came from the door and Naruto was out of my grasp and onto his feet faster than I thought he could move. He pulled on some boxers and opened the door. I could just see a head of wispy blonde hair under Naruto's arm.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, lifting our small son up into his arms.

The picture made my breath catch in my throat. Kira looked exactly like a miniature version of Naruto. But Naruto almost looked like a child holding another child despite the fact that he was over thirty years old.

Where had all the time disappeared? It had been nearly fourteen years since we first met. And yet, it felt as though it wasn't that long. We had wasted so much time. Fate had only allowed us five years together because I was an ass for six years and Naruto was gone for almost three. What if he was taken from me again?

"I-I," began a whimpering Kira, his body wracked with sobs, "I couldn't find… you…"

Naruto kissed the top of his heads, wiping away the stream of tears that were rolling down Kira's cheeks. "Shhh… we're right here, Kira. We would never abandon you. That's a promise."

Kira's shaking subsided and he relaxed against Naruto, hearing the soft beating of his Daddy's heart. Soon, with Naruto's coos and loving words, the young boy was asleep again. Naruto disappeared for a moment and then came back without our youngest son.

I pulled on his arm and dragged him back into bed with me.

"Sasuke," he groaned. "We need to get up."

"Why?" I asked, teasingly licking his chin.

I could see his resolve begin to waver, but he managed to hold on. "Sasuke, we just did it about an hour ago. Destin and Katherine will be home any time now."

Sighing, I slumped against the pillows, pouting. "Why must you pain me so, my beautiful Naru?"

He just laughed, shrugging me off, and began to get dressed. "Because I love driving you crazy," and with that he skipped out the door.

And driving me crazy was what he did best.

Damn blonde.

Reluctantly, I pulled on some clothes. Naruto was in the kitchen, cleaning the counters, muttering to himself. I caught him doing that a lot lately, but I still wasn't entirely sure what it was all about.

Just as I wrapped my arms around his waist, the front door opened and Katherine walked in, seemingly laughing at us. "Well you two look like you had an eventful afternoon."

Naruto blushed and my hand went immediately to my hair: I knew how she came to that conclusion.

Destin shrunk into the house behind her. I couldn't get over how small he was, being thirteen years old - almost anorexic. The world was too much for him. His hair was long and framed his face, highlighting his once-brilliant blue eyes and his small nose, much like Naruto's.

Without saying anything, he slipped past us and straight for the study where his greatest love, the piano, lay in wait for its master's return.

I could almost see the look of heartbreak on Naruto's face. We should have been used to it by now, but we weren't.

At all.

As soon as the music began to flow from the study, Naruto grabbed his coat and ran out the still-open front door.

Sighing, I rushed after him, apologizing to Katherine on my way out.

Naruto was already at the gate so I sped up to catch him. "Naruto!" I called. I didn't expect him to slow down so it surprised me when he did. He reached for my hand, his ungloved fingers already freezing. "You shouldn't be out here. You'll catch a cold."

"You aren't my mother," he snapped, then shivered and I don't think it was entirely from the chill air around us.

Neither one of us spoke. Our breath curled out in front of us, in the soft glow of the street lamp, as if with a life of its own. He was going to say something, but he didn't just yet. Silence bore down on us, but we just stood there in the middle of the street, clasping hands.

Finally, he let out a sigh and said, "She's the reason I'm this way."

"Who?"

"My mother."

This time, it was I who sighed. Yes, I remember. His mom was a demon. She was the reason everyone hated Naruto; the reason I called him a whore and threw him out of my house.

All of that seemed so long ago now.

"Iruka told me she may have passed some… weird traits on down to me."

"Naruto…" I said, pulling him into a hug. "Don't think of it as a curse. Thanks to her we have two lovely boys."

Again, there was silence.

Then, "But one of them, the one I lived for, the one that kept me alive all those years, no longer speaks to me. He used to talk all the time. Sometimes to the point where it got annoying… But I never told him to stop… but now… all I want is to hear his voice again."

"I know," I said, stroking his hair. "I know.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

When we arrived back, Destin was still playing the piano. Naruto had the beginnings of a cold, so I set him at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate.

Katherine gave us a knowing look and continued with her cooking. It smelled like chicken noodle soup. I smiled. She knew exactly what we needed.

"Can I help?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, just go get Destin and Kira. It's nearly time to eat."

Kira was sleeping quietly, with the blankets pulled up to his nose. I ruffled his hair. "Kira, wake up. It's time for dinner." His eyes blinked open.

"Da'?"

"Yep, come on, buddy."

He nodded and rolled out of bed, landing gracefully upon his feet. I followed him down the stairs, making sure he didn't hurt himself, though he needed no help from me. I had a feeling that this child would be more like me – or how I was before I met Naruto.

When I knocked on the door to the study, the piano suddenly stopped. Then came the sound of soft feet upon hardwood floor. Destin peaked out from his self-enforced prison.

"Destin?" I asked carefully. "Will you come eat with us?"

He shook his head, a lock of dark hair falling into his eyes. When I reached to swipe it behind his ear, he flinched away from me. I saw something in his eyes – a flicker of a memory.

He marched off and sat on the piano bench, but his long, lithe fingers remained over the keys, not quite touching, as though he was waiting.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked.

He nodded, withdrawing his hands and scooting over on the bench.

As I sat, I noticed what he had been playing. It was something I hadn't been able to play until I was seventeen.

"Do you want to play a duet?" If it wasn't for the fact that I think he had forgotten how, he may have smiled. "What would you like to play?"

He immediately dug out a sheet of music and placed it upon the piano.

There was soft breathing coming from the doorway. I turned and saw Naruto. He just brought up the corners of his mouth in an attempt to smile and shut the door.

I sighed, but placed my hands over the piano, ready to begin.

But Destin didn't move. He just stared at the door where his Daddy had been just seconds before.

"Are you alright, Destin?" I asked.

He nodded an affirmative and held his hands beside mine.

We played through the song. Maybe if someone were watching we would have made history. One prodigy playing with another. I'm sure such a sound had never been made on that ancient piano.

It was then I realized music really is a language of its own. At the moment, it was Destin's way of communicating. And he knew the language better than I had ever met before, including myself. I had a feeling that soon my son would surpass any previous fame I had ever had.

"Destin…" I said quietly, after we had finished. "Will you come eat supper with us?"

After a long, rather stressful, minute, he nodded.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Later that night, as Naruto and I lay in bed, there was much left unsaid as I held him in my arms.

The door squeaked on its hinges as it opened. There was the patter of feet and the feeling of a little extra weight being added to the bed.

Destin crawled in between us and clung onto Naruto, his body shaking with sobs.

It was disconcerting to see a thirteen-year-old boy crying.

But it didn't startle me nearly as much as the softly-spoken words, "I'm sorry."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** And there you have it. Tell me if I have any of the numbers wrong or anything. I'll be happy to go change them.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	11. Moving On

Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

Chapter Ten: Moving On

**Babblings:** I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this updated but I just don't ever have any TIME. Grr… Anyway, today I stayed home sick, so I wrote this whilst eating Lipton noodle soup and sipping 7-up and listening to the amazing voice of Dallas Green. Fun. So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Destin's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

The words slipped out before I had realized what happened. I had been trying for so long to say something –anything – but every other time the words just got stuck in my throat and left behind a rather disgusting feeling in the pit of my stomach.

But now… I just needed my Daddy to know that I still loved him.

And yet after those first two words, nothing else came except for this intense empty feeling in the pit of my stomach and a few more stifled sobs.

There was a few moments of shocked disbelief, but then my Daddy pulled me closer into his arms, stroking my hair, tears glinting in his own eyes. The last time I had been this close to him it was before… I shook my head, not willing to let those thoughts come back to me.

My parents looked at each other, their eyes filled with love for one another – for me – not quite knowing what to do.

So I moved away from them, muttering to myself; to them. "Sorry."

Some days I wondered what would become of me. Would I be able to make it another year; another month; another week; another day? Was life even worth it? But then I would sit in my favorite place in front of that old piano. I listened to it speak to me, whispering words of encouragement, lifting my spirits. There was something just so alive in that old piece of furniture and for the amounts of time I was allowed to sit there, life was worth it. Then, when I stepped away, roughly forced back into the real world, it was as though a sharp stab of reality went through my chest, making it hard to breathe,

"Destin?" Naruto held his arms out to me. I hesitated for a moment, and then crawled back towards him, nestling within his arms. Dad settled in behind me.

That night, for the first time in many, many long nights, I fell asleep in Reality, who, for once, just stroked my hair gently with her long, lithe fingers.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

My acute ears picked up the sound of their breathing as they walked down the hallway toward the kitchen where I was working on my calculus homework.

I looked up. "Oh, good morning, Destin," said my Dad, going toward the cupboard to grab a box of rice-crispies that he would add two teaspoons of sugar to and two-percent milk, same as he did every morning. Daddy just sat down at the table across from me. He didn't follow any particular pattern in the mornings. Just over the past few days, his blue eyes had brightened, his hair seemed to glow a bit more, and he smiled much more often.

"There's something we need to talk with you about," he said slowly, careful, as though even his words could break me. Dad sat next to him. Even though I couldn't see their legs, I knew Dad had placed a hand on top of his mate's leg in a calming sort of way. It was so obvious how much they loved each other, at least to me. But I pay attention to the details other people pass over without a second glance. I set my pencil down on top of my text book to show them I was listening.

Dad asked as he poured milk on his cereal causing that annoying crackling sound, "How would you feel about going to boarding school?"

My eyes widened. Were they trying to get rid of me? That's what it was, wasn't it?

Naruto must have realized what I was thinking, because he quickly reached across the table and grabbed my trembling hands. "Destin, we aren't trying to get rid of you, at all. We love you more than you could ever imagine. It's just that you are too smart for a small town like this. You can't become all that you can if you stay here." He gestured to the open text book in front of me. "Most people don't even take calculus until they are in college. This school we want to send you to is an amazing music school, Destin. It's where Sasuke went. You could make so many people happy. You could spread your love of music."

It wasn't the most poetic way to put it, but at least I understood what he was saying. Sighing, I said, "I'll think about it." Even though I had been talking again for some time, I didn't do it often and it still seemed to catch them off-guard. I stood and walked out of the room.

As soon as I was outside, the cold hit me, seemingly knocking my breath away. But I needed to take a walk, to think.

Maybe the people at this school could help me to control this never-ending music flowing from my fingers; this power that I could not be without. If someone were to take it away from me I would die. Music was my life. I could hear it all around me: in the wind, in the snow, in the cars passing me by hurriedly trying to get to work. I could hear in my own breathing, in the soft, steady beating of my heart.

Was it selfish of me to keep my gift to myself, hidden from the world? I was the son of the great Sasuke Uchiha.

And the world didn't even know I existed.

But if I left, the old piano, my most treasured friend, would be left behind to sit in that room, alone, while its master went out to discover the world.

Yet, I knew the world was a scary place. The one time I had really been away from home, I had been raped.

Even as the word was said in my mind, it caused me to shiver. I was no longer innocent. I hadn't been for a long time. My innocence had been taken from me before I was even old enough to know what the word 'rape' meant. I hadn't even had the chance to give it to someone I love. No one would ever love someone like me. I was used; old garbage.

That being said I really had nothing to lose my going to this school besides my companion, the piano.

I wondered if Kira remembered any of that night. Did he, too, lose some of his innocence then? Had it had any lasting effects on his young mind?

I sighed, coming to my conclusion.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"I'll do it," I said as I walked back inside the house.

Both my parents looked up. My Daddy looked anxious. Perhaps he didn't want me to go. In fact, I'm pretty sure this was mostly Dad's idea. I knew Daddy felt bad about missing three whole years of his children's lives.

Then Kira walked in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you going to do, Des?" he asked as he went to grab a pop-tart before someone walked him to school. My little brother actually went to the town's public school. Sometimes I wondered why I hadn't way back in the beginning. I had always been home-schooled by Katherine. By now though, I was mostly teaching myself, having gotten to the point where I was probably way smarter than she had ever been.

"I'm going to go away to school," I said, sitting back down to my Calculus.

My little brother's eyes got wide and he ran up to me, grasping my hand and looking up to me. "For how long? Where are you going? Don't leave me."

Instead of answering, I glance up toward Dad, hoping for him to answer the questions I had no answer to. He seemed to get my meaning.

"School takes a long time to get through," he said. "But it's only a few hours away so you will still get to see him often, Kira. Don't worry."

"Where is it exactly?" I asked.

"Do you remember that city I took you to when you were really little?" asked Naruto. "The one where we went to your Dad's concert?"

I nodded. How could I forget? It had been one of the most important days of my life: the day I officially got my Dad back. But it was more than a few hours away. It was almost an entire day's drive.

Sighing, I said nothing else, just continued with my homework, keeping my ears open to whatever would be said next.

"Why is he going?' asked Kira.

"Because he is a musical genius and this school is the only place where he can be properly trained," replied Dad.

My mind worked in such an odd way, but I had never really considered myself a genius. Is that why I thought about things so differently compared to other people? Is that why I could do math that most people never could? Maybe I was just some kind of freak.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

It was my last day at home. My fingers trailed across the piano keys of my dear old friend. I would miss that piano. Already, I felt far from home in my school uniform and duffle back which contained most of my belongings.

"Thank you," I whispered.

They had decided that only Dad would drive me to the city. Supposedly Daddy had too many memories there that he did not want to go back to.

It was now several weeks after I had told them I would go to this school. When Dad called and said his son would be attending, I could almost hear the woman's joyful voice over the sound of my piano. Of course she would be like that. Sasuke had pretty much just disappeared off the face of the earth for nearly ten years and then out of nowhere he turns up again with a son.

They had immediately said they would be glad to have me even though it was in the middle of the school year.

"Good bye, old friend," I said and left the room.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Most of the drive was silent. It was still awkward for me to talk and I had a lot on my mind.

The parting from home had been almost too much. Katherine had held me, Daddy cried and Kira just stared at me with those huge wide eyes, saying that he would miss me and he couldn't wait to see me again at Christmas which was only a month away.

I had never had to say goodbye to anyone before. Did it always hurt this much?

After many long hours a huge city came into view. I hadn't remembered it like this: all the buildings towering out of the ground; a sort of haze floating over it.

This was where my new life would begin.

Would I ever be able to move on?

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**I really want to pair Destin up with someone, but who? **

**Babblings:** There will probably only be a couple more chapters of this story and then I'm thinking about a sequel with Destin and his life in the big city – if you guys want it. Also, he'll need to be paired up with someone as the question above states.

Review! I love you!


	12. Always You

**A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

_Chapter _**Eleven: A**_l_w**a**_y_s **Y**_o_u

**Babblings:** Alright, well here is the final chapter of 'Always You'. I want to say thank you to those who reviewed and really kept me going with this. After this story, I will mostly be working on my story 'The Light Side of Me'. Please read it. I love you guys. Look for another sequel to this shortly, mostly involving Destin. (I still haven't figured out who to pair him up with, but I will soon.) I get my wisdom teeth out tomorrow, so I wanted to post this before I get on all those pain meds.

**Naruto's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

As I watched my first son disappear on his way to boarding school, I felt a bit of my heart being wrenched from my chest. The years had gone by far too quickly. It seemed as though he had just been born last week. Then I had made the mistake of blinking and now he was all grown up.

Katherine hugged my shoulders, pulling me close to her. The years were finally starting to catch up to her. A few strands of grey stood out amongst her dark hair and there were several wrinkles in the corners of her eyes. For the longest time, I thought maybe she never aged; maybe she had been sent as my guardian angel; and maybe she was, but she was still just a human. Yet, I couldn't imagine what I'd do without her. Where would I be if I had never met her? Maybe Sasuke would have never found me. Maybe I wouldn't have Kira. Maybe Destin wouldn't know how to play the piano. Or maybe there were just too many maybes in the world, none of which had answers.

"He'll be back," she said.

I nodded. "I know. He just grew up so fast."

"They all do. So did Sakura; so did you," she smiled, leading me away from the door. "You are a lot different than the lost eighteen-year-old boy I found pregnant and on a bus to anywhere. At the same time, though, you haven't changed at all."

Scowling, I sank in the sofa in the living room. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She said nothing, just got that all-knowing glint in her eyes and waltzed into the kitchen, presumably to make hot chocolate – my favorite.

Sasuke arrived home late the next afternoon. Immediately, when the key turned in the lock, I sprinted toward the door, launching myself into his arms. He laughed jovially and held me tight, rubbing soft circles on my back. "Miss me?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I replied.

At that, he picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder and yelling at Katherine not to expect us back down for the rest of the night.

He kept to that promise and the next morning I could barely walk. But it was worth it. It always was.

That first week without Destin hurt the most. There was this empty space inside of me that could only be filled by him. I felt as though I had lost him too early. Most people don't have to say good-bye to their children until they graduate from high school. Truthfully, I never actually thought he would ever leave me; now I realized how naïve my thinking was.

Sasuke started a part-time job teaching piano lessons. We didn't need the money (Sasuke's family fortune was enough to last us several lifetimes), but it gave him something to do and it made it so I didn't constantly have to listen to the silence. On Sasuke's first day, the phone rang off the hook until about ten o'clock that night. It brought back memories of those days, years and years ago, when I had been shunned and Sasuke had been the adored child prodigy. Some things never changed. Some things did. The media had finally gotten used to the fact that he wasn't coming back. We saw him in the tabloids less and less. Pretty soon, though, I knew, Destin would be discovered and it would be his face we saw on all the periodicals.

Another thing I noticed was that Kira was a lot quieter. He had always been a loud child, so it startled me not to hear his voice as frequently.

Then, one day, he came up to me as I sat, reading, in the living room and crawled on the couch beside me. "Daddy?" he asked. I nodded, setting my book down on my lap. "I have a friend. He wants me to come over to his house."

For a moment, I just stared at him. This was something I had never dealt with before. Destin had always just kept to himself, never showing an interest in making friends, perfectly happy to stay at home with Katherine and I. "Um… okay," I said, slowly. "Can I meet him first?"

Kira nodded enthusiastically. "You'll like him."

The next day, I was led, stumbling, to a small, but cleanly-kept house by my young, enthusiastic son. I wiped my hands on my jeans in an attempt to get rid of the sweaty, clammy feeling. Kira reached up, standing on his tip-toes, and rang the doorbell. There was a small commotion behind the door and then a tall, dark-haired, familiar-looking woman opened the screen. "Oh!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. "You must be Kira's father."

Kira glanced up at me. I just shrugged, never having been in such a situation as to have to explain I was really his 'mother', not his father. "Yeah," I said as she motioned for us to step inside and held out her hand. "I'm Hinata."

I shook her hand, reveling at how soft her skin felt on my own. "Naruto," I replied.

Kira looked up and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to find Wataru. Bye, Daddy!"

Hinata laughed, holding a hand over her mouth as Kira disappeared around a corner. "They're so cute at that age; and such trouble-makers. Wataru's my third child."

"Yeah,' I said, wringing the bottom of my sweat-shirt. "I have another boy. He's thirteen."

"Oh, you must have had him when you were young. You hardly look twenty."

I shrugged, shuffling my feet, nervously. "I'm thirty-one. I was eighteen when… he was born."

Suddenly, a look of recognition ran across her face. "I'm sorry. Can I get you something to drink?"

Somehow, I'm not sure how, I knew she knew how my boys were born. She was as easy to read as an open book. "You know," I said.

All the color drained from her face. "I used to work as an apprentice nurse at the hospital in Kohona… I remember you. I was there the day you came in."

I had this overwhelming urge to run just then; get out of there before she said anything else. But I stayed there, firmly rooted in my spot. This woman had an aura of security about her. Somehow, I knew I needn't be afraid of her; she wouldn't hurt me. I think it was her eyes – so gentle and caring.

"Please," she said. "Come in and sit down. I'll get you something to drink." I did just that. And I told her my entire story, from beginning to end. I'm sure she didn't want to hear, but she listened attentively the entire time. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off my heart.

I do believe I had found a friend.

Over the next couple of days I began to feel a familiar queasiness in the pit of my stomach. When I went to Hinata, begging her to test me, she confirmed my hopes and also my greatest fears:

I was pregnant – about three weeks along.

At dinner, both Sasuke and Katherine knew something was wrong – both of them very much in-tune with my moods. I think even Kira knew something was different. I debated about not telling them, but they would find out sooner or later when my stomach began to puff out.

"Um," I coughed, trying to prolong the inevitable, though I told myself I was just clearing my throat. "It appears as though… we will be having another child running around this house."

Sasuke eyes widened and he rushed over to my side, grasping my hand. Katherine nodded: she already knew. Kira hopped out of his seat and ran to me with his Dad. I laughed. We were a strange family.

"Are you serious?" asked Sasuke, worry glinting in his dark eyes.

I nodded. "Would I lie about such a thing?"

Sasuke shook his head, smiling. "No. But what if something-"

Rolling my eyes, I placed a finger over his mouth. "Don't. Whatever happens will happen."

"I'm going to have a little sibling?" asked Kira, excitedly.

"You sure are."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Destin was due to at the airport anytime now. It was a couple of days before Christmas and I was so happy to be able to see him again. Sasuke was standing to my right side, arm wrapped protectively around my waist; Kira was holding onto my left hand while twirling his hair with his other hand. Katherine said she'd wait at the house and have dinner ready for when we returned.

Finally, Destin appeared at the top of the escalator. There was something different about him, something I couldn't explain. As soon as he arrived at the bottom, he ran up to me and hugged me. But he didn't say 'hello' or 'how are you doing?'. Instead, he pulled back, a slight, awkward smile on his face, and said, happily, "You're pregnant again."

I think Destin hung around Katherine too much in his early age: he always knew everything. She must have taught him her secrets. I nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool," he said, ruffling Kira's head. "I love being a big brother." Yes, something had changed in him. There was something behind all his bright smiles. I wanted to know all about his school, but he remained silent, biting his lip. I figured he'd tell me eventually. Besides, it's his story to tell.

"Naruto," said Sasuke, turning me to face him. "There's something I want to do now that we're all here." I quirked an eyebrow, but inclined my head as a sign for him to continue. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest as he pulled out a small box from his jacket. He kneeled on the ground, looking up at me, his love for me seeming to flow from his very being. As he opened the box, revealing, the same ring from so long ago. "Naruto Uzumaki, It's always been you. Will you marry me?"

This time I knew the answer without a doubt.

"Yes."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** Review!


End file.
